


Phil Is Not On Fire 9

by Anna_zou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, PINOF, kind of?, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_zou/pseuds/Anna_zou
Summary: It's PINOF 9, and Dan and Phil are finally ready to come out! Or, Phil is. Dan isn't so sure after all





	Phil Is Not On Fire 9

Left, left. Right, right. Dan was tapping his fingers on his knee. Left, left. Right, right. He was alone in the room. Left, left. Right, right. Phil was in the kitchen, and on his way. Left, left. Right, right. He shouldn’t be nervous. Left, left. Right, right. Why was he so nervous? They had been planning this for a year. He shouldn’t be nervous. Left, left. Right, right. Why was he so nervous?  
“Dan? “Phil stepped into the room, and Dan finally relaxed his hands. It wasn’t Phil’s presence that made him feel relaxed, in fact that only stressed him more out, because holy shit, they were actually doing this! But Phil didn’t need to know that. Phil had wanted to do this ever since they became a couple, it was Dan that had been holding them back, and he was finally done with it.  
“I’m alright! “Dan answered his boyfriend with a reassuring smile. The only problem was that Phil knew him too well, and wouldn’t get fooled that easily. He walked over to his bed, and sat down besides Dan, taking his hands in his.  
“We don’t have to do this! “He said, and it sounded like he truly meant it. He probably did. But Dan knew that on long sight, it would be so much better if they just came out. They would be so much happier, and Phil deserved to be happy!  
“Yes, we do! “He said, closing his eyes for a moment, before smiling, a bit nervous, at his boyfriend. “Now come on, turn the camera on, let’s do this! “. Phil smiled, and leaned in to give his boyfriend a small peck on the lips, before leaving the bed to press the small button on the camera. A red light started glowing, and Dan took a deep breath. They were doing this!  
“Alright, you do me! “Phil said as he sat back at the bed, handing the sharpie to Dan, who smirked at the camera, causing Phil to laugh. “No, not like that! You do my whiskers! “  
“Your loss” Dan shrugged, and started drawing on Phil’s face. It was normal, or seemed so. They still joked around as before, the only difference was that they would leave it in this time. His face was inches from Phil’s, and he could almost feel the phangirl’s excitement. He smiled, and gave Phil a short kiss when his whiskers were done. “You think you could do me? “  
“Most certainly” Phil answered with a smirk, as he took the sharpie, starting to draw. “In more than one way”. Dan closed his eyes, and chuckled slightly. It was… nice. Not having to worry about not flirting at certain points, because they wanted that part in the video.  
“You’ll have to wait until we’re done filming the video with doing me the second way” Dan said, and he could feel his boyfriend smile as he kissed him. When Dan opened his eyes, Phil was done drawing whiskers on, and had pulled his lips away, but his face was still close to Dan’s. So close.  
Dan’s eyes were perhaps the only thing that hadn’t changed in those eight years they had known each other. He was taller, his hair was curly, he was more confident in his body, and none of these were bad things. In fact, Phil found himself liking the new Dan. But it was nice to have something that was still the same.  
“I love you” Phil couldn’t help it, he needed to say it, all the time. He needed to let Dan know how much he appreciated him, how proud he was of him, how much he loved him.  
“I love you too” Dan said, linking his right hand with his boyfriend’s. “But we need to get this video done so we can cuddle”  
“Or we could just stop now, and just upload this. I’m sure people won’t be disappointed” Phil answered, leaning his face a bit in, so his lips were almost brushing Dan’s, who were curled up in a smile. “Then I could… do you… “  
“Stop! “Dan laughed, and shoved his boyfriend away with a smile. “Find some questions, moron, and let’s get this started”. Phil pretended to pout as he unlocked his phone, but he couldn’t keep up the act when Dan tilted his head slightly.  
“What would your life look like, if you hadn’t started on YouTube? “  
“Very boring, probably” Dan quickly answered, looking into the camera. “I would probably be a lawyer, living alone, maybe with a dog. Boring”  
“A dog isn’t boring! “Phil argued, looking horrified at Dan.  
“No, but a life without you is” Dan said, leaning a bit towards Phil, who blushed. He looked quickly at the camera, before reminding himself that it was okay, and kissed Dan.  
“Mine too” he said, waiting a few seconds. “Are we leaving that in, or should we do like a big reveal? “  
“We should cut the kiss, and make a big reveal, but tease them as much as we can” Dan said with a smirk, and Phil chuckled.  
“You truly are evil”  
“You love me”  
“I do”  
\--  
“Can animals get cold’s? “Dan asked, frowning just a bit at the camera.  
“Actually, Gorillas can catch colds, and other human illness’s! “Phil said, lifting a finger at the camera, causing Dan to chuckle slightly, while shaking his head. “It’s true! They can! “  
“I believe you” He said, smiling at the older boy. Man. They had grown so much, both of them. It was crazy to think about how they had started out. “Should we… “He couldn’t finish the question, but he didn’t need to, because Phil already knew what he meant, and answered with a nod.  
“Just kiss already! “He read aloud from the phone, before looking at Dan. They both shrugged, before leaning in, and kissing. It lasted a few seconds, before they finally pulled away, and Dan smirked.  
“We’re going to destroy the internet”  
“#Phanisreal! “Phil loudly said, and Dan started laughing, showing his boyfriend down on the bed.  
\--  
Dan hadn’t been nervous while they were filming, but when he saw the final video, Phil at the desk, only waiting for his approval, it all came rushing back. All those years they had bottled up their feelings, hid them away, lied to their audience.  
“What if they’re angry we lied to them? “He asked, not looking away from the final picture of the video. Phil had been pushed away, and Dan was halfway out of the picture, Phil’s hands dragging him down.  
“They’re not, Dan” Phil said, laying his hands on his boyfriends’ shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “They’re out audience, they love us, and they won’t mind”. Dan started shaking slowly, and Phil quickly stood up, embracing Dan, calmly running his hands up and down Dan’s back. “It’s okay, it’s okay”  
“But what if it’s not, Phil? What if it’s not? “Dan said, and before he could start his rambling, Phil pulled away, and looked him in the eyes.  
“Dan, we don’t have to do this. We don’t need to, it’s okay if we choose not to. It’s okay… “He assured. It was all so familiar.  
“I-I don’t want to… “Dan finally said, and Phil nodded, hugging him once more, as he started shaking.  
“It’s okay, I’m going to clip it out” He assured. They had been in this situation a thousand times before. It wasn’t anything new to them. “It’s okay, it’s no problem! We’re not doing it, we’re not doing It”


End file.
